


An Asgardian Texting

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Texting via Marvel [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Humor, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Pretend Loki and Thor made it safely to Midgard and sometime later they were both soon introduced to texting, but unfortunately for Thor, Loki was also introduced to the use of puns during this time.(I'm ignoring all the canonical character deaths, and so should you)





	An Asgardian Texting

**Author's Note:**

> If creator style is turned off for you then this will likely just not be what I made it look like at all, sorry for your loss.

The Thundering Oaf  
  
Thor, I LOKI love puns.  
  
They're just HELA funny.  
  
Wow, two puns? FRIGGA'n hilarious.  
  
Must you?  
  
Yes, I must.  
  
I apologize, but it's SIFmply too easy.  
  
Okay, now I think I'm done.  
  
ODIN there's the Thor pun I haven't used yet.  
  
I don't like using it though because it's unTHORgetable.  
  
Are you quite done?  
  
I swear that was the last one.  
  
It's STARK that you don't like my kind of humor.  
  
I'm sorry!  
  
No you're not.  
  
No, I'm not because NAT one was just too damned easy.  
  
Okay, okay, now I'm really done this time.  
  
I hate your obsession with these puns.  
  
All the more reason for me to love them so.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, I actually spammed my friend Chance with these exact puns at one point and decided it would make a funny little texting fanfiction like thing, so here we are, hope you enjoyed it. Also, this series was named by a dear friend and you should definitely expect more of these in the future.  
~ V
> 
> [How to Make iOS Text Messages on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845/chapters/14729722)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://thevanillahorizon.tumblr.com)


End file.
